En esa noche de lluvia
by Dakada
Summary: "Me alegro de que en esa noche de lluvia, me haya refugiado en el bar, me alegro que en esa noche de lluvia, me haya enamorado de ti, me alegro de que en esa noche de lluvia, me haya percato de ti"


Un alma pura era destruida**…  
** Herido a gravedad por quien más amo…  
Pero a pesar de todo…  
El jamás lo lastimo…

La lluvia caía en el pavimento del lugar, un alma herida se encontraba tratando de sanar, un hombre de cabellos negros azulados bebía lo que podía sin pensar antes de actuar. La intensa lluvia seguía cayendo como si ese momento fuese solo de tristeza y de dolor, caminado por la calle me refugie de la lluvia que tanto había amenazado con caer. Yo no sabía que él estaría ahí… Yo no sabía cuáles eran sus heridas… Yo no sabía que compartirá su dolor… Yo no sabía que me dolería el tan solo mirarlo…. Yo no sabía que me volvería a enamorar.

El herido corazón de un hombre, los dolorosos recuerdos que tiene, el amor que conservo pero que nunca le fue correspondido, el dolor de su alma al ser dañado por quien más ama.

En ese lugar, un hombre de cabellera castaña se encontraba corriendo bajo la lluvia mientras trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible a un refugio contra esa intensa lluvia que parecía estar ahí por una sola razón, el encontrar a esa alma herida de corazón, Llego a un bar donde siempre salía a beber, pero en esa noche de tormenta se encontró con algo distinto en ese sitio, observo a un hombre de cabellos oscuros azulados que parecían el color de una noche estrellada, vestía un traje formal, pero en su rostro el dolor se podía notar, la gente pasaba sin importarle lo qué le sucedería, pero cuando me acerqué note quien era esa alma dañada.

"Yokozawa Takafumi", Kirishima se percató de quien era el herido, él no era nadie para ayudarlo, pero tampoco era tan desconocido como para no hacerlo.

_ Vi en su rostro una total agonía…  
Su alma era destrozada…  
Su corazón era aniquilado…  
pero si algo tenia…  
Era a mí a su lado…_

Fui arrastrado por su noche de tragos, al principio fue algo realmente molesto, no quería llegar tarde a mi casa con mi pequeña hija esperándome, pero la lluvia no paraba, ya llevaba un buen rato así, a mi lado podía ver como el jefe de ventas tomaba una botella tras otra, podía ver cómo sin pensarlo metía el líquido que tanto necesitaba ahora para olvidar.

"No importa cuánto bebas, el dolor no desaparecerá"

Mis pensamientos respecto a él no eran del todo laborales, pero al verlo en tal forma solo podía pensar que cuestione mal al sujeto, tal vez era más débil de lo que aparenta, pero entonces soltaste la bomba que hiso cambiar mis sentimientos por ti.

-A pesar de que lo ame, sino es feliz a mi lado, con toda mi alma desearía que jamás lo estuviese-

En ese momento algo en mi cambio y ya no te mire más como un sujeto que solo era débil, te mire y pude observar que entre todos los demás tú eras una persona muy fuerte, tan fuerte como desear su felicidad a costa de la tuya, Mire aquellos ojos con un brillo cristalino a causa del alcohol y de tu dolor, esos ojos oscuros de un color azulado un poco claro, mire tus gestos de sufrimiento, mire como apretabas la botella casi capaz de romperla, vi cómo te susurrabas a ti mismo y te lastimabas con la única frase de "El primer amor nunca dura", te decías a ti mismo, una, otra, y otra vez dañando más esa herida, entonces pensé "Este tipo solo debería enamorarse de mi".

Salimos de aquel bar en el que habías desahogado tus penas, e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a un hotel, le hice unas llamadas a mi madre para pedirle que cuidara de mi hija, y le avise que no llegaría ese día a casa por causa de la lluvia, cuando todo estuvo listo y me asegure de que mi hija no se quedara sola en esa noche de tormenta, solamente me senté en la cama donde te había dejado dormir, tu traje esta mojado y ya tenías suficiente con un problema amoroso, no podía permitir que te diera un gripe, en aquella charla que tuvimos mencionaste cosas realmente dolorosas, te quejabas de que tu podías hacerlo más feliz, de que por que tenía que regresar con alguien que lo daño tan fuertemente, también te preguntas el por qué tenías que amarlo tanto.

"Su felicidad a costa de la tuya", ya era inevitable, me había enamorado de tu corazón puro, y de tu carácter fuerte, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero espero poder hacerlo, uno se enamora de lo más estúpido, y yo me enamore de tu noble corazón, era estúpido, pero lo quería tal cual era, realmente todo lo que deseo es hacerte feliz.

La noche de lluvia no paro, seguías llorando como si tus lágrimas fuesen el cielo nublado y gris de esa noche, los truenos parecían el dolor de tú alma y el viento eran los sollozos de tu corazón… y con el tiempo… llego la mañana.

Despertaste cuando termine de bañarme, pero tu expresión fue algo de esperarse, que pensarías si te encuentras dormido desnudo y ves salir a un hombre de la ducha, te comente lo que había sucedido en el bar, pero tú estabas más preocupado por otro "caso" que pudo haber ocurrido, realmente eras tierno, decidí jugar un tanto contigo y dejarte en suspenso, casi tratas de darme un golpe, pero logre detenerlo vaya que eras rudo. Termine de vestirme y mire como tu rostro aun mostraba confusión, finalmente salí del lugar, me sentí feliz, pude ver otra faceta además de la del dolor que tenías en la noche, pude ver tu rostro atónito, enojado, y confundido, tal vez no eran las mejores formas de verte, pero realmente me volvió feliz ver algo más en ti.

Ver cada una de las facetas que tenías, te obligue a salir conmigo cada vez que tenías tiempo, te enojabas, me sentía feliz, me mirabas con odio, me dolía un poco pero sabía que estaba bien, te sonrojabas por los comentarios que hacía, me sentía mucho más feliz. Quiero conocerte todas las facetas que tuvieras, quiero ver tu rostro sonrojado, enojado, triste, sonriendo, dormido, cariñoso, estresado, feliz, todos. Quiero conocerte y mantenerte a mi lado, seré egoísta, no quiero que te marches, pero parece que realmente quieres irte, pero soy algo impaciente.

Te presente a mi hija e inmediatamente vi en tu mirada un cariño muy puro, la miraste como una buena niña, con el tiempo ella se acostumbró a ti, se encariño contigo y nadie más que tu pudo entrar así en su vida. Te vio como una parte importante en su vida, bueno después de todo tu corazón era puro. Realmente te amaba, no sé cómo llegue a hacerlo pero solo lo hacía.

_ Tú alma es pura…  
y tu corazón noble…  
no mereces sufrir…  
por eso hare que te enamores de mí…_

Paso un poco más de tiempo pero mis sentimientos crecieron al concerté más, tanto que casi no podía controlarme, trataba de hacerlo sabía que si te enterabas te lastimaría, pero ya no pude aguantarlo más, un día mi cuerpo se movió como mi corazón se lo pidió, agarre tu corbata y no me intereso el lugar donde estábamos mucho menos que hubiese gente ahí, te jale hacia mí y selle mis labios contra los tuyos. Cerré los ojos y solo quería transmitir bien esos sentimientos que tengo por ti, en cambio sabía que estarías echo un caos en ese momento.

Te distanciaste un poco y cuando trataba de tocarte me apartabas, siendo sincero eso dolía, pero era de esperarse, veía tu cara llena de pena, de dolor, me equivoque, pensé, pero aun así quería mantenerte a mi lado, soy egoísta cuando se trata de ti, no quiero que te alejes, no quiero que nadie más se enamore de ti, y quiero que solo me veas a mí, pero un día me desespere.

_No quiero dañarte…  
Tampoco quiero dejarte…  
pero si no deseas mi compañía…  
Solo me alejare…_

Ya estaba algo frustrado, quería darte todo lo que tengo, pero tú solo querías a quien te lastimo, ambos estábamos ambos solos, tui fumabas un cigarrillo, te dije unas cuantas cosas y explotaste, era verdad lo que decías, yo solo me metí en la vida de alguien más, pero eso no cambia el echo de que te amo.

_ Te amo...  
Por eso no quiero verte sufrir…  
Te amo…  
Por eso me alejare de ti…  
_  
Yo lo sabía, que no serias capaz de enamorarte de mí, tal vez ni siquiera lo intentaste, con los días después de ese suceso, cada vez pensaba más en ti, llegue al punto de no dejar de pensar en tus cabellos azulados y ojos como la noche, sentí que necesitaba que me gritaras como siempre lo hacías, necesitaba más de ti, pero al final, solo soy capaz de extrañarte.  
Me encontraba en el balcón mirando a fuera viendo como el cielo se ponía de un leve color rojizo, entonces escuche la puerta y supe de inmediato que eras tú, no sé a qué venias, yo estaba lastimado, te quería, pero no debía verte. Paso algo de tiempo y subiste al balcón, te mire y te sonreí con amargura, no mire tus rostro después de eso, solo te di la espalda, si te veía mas me dolería, no debía verte, y no lo haría.

-"¡Estaba pensando en ti, maldición! ¡No he hecho nada más que pensar en ti por los últimos dos días! ¡Es realmente molesto no poder pensar en nada que no sea en TI!"-

Te mire confundido, pensé que era un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso, mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando escuche esas palabras salir de tu boca, te amaba, realmente te amaba, con el poco tiempo que te tuve a mi lado, conocí partes de ti que quizás ni el mismo hombre que te daño conocería, ese día tuve tu cuerpo, pero también algo mucho mejor, tuve el amor de quien amaba, tuve el corazón de Yokozawa.

_ Dañado estabas…  
Tu alma ya no era aniquilada…  
te amo…  
y tú me amas...  
_

_"Me alegro de que en esa noche de lluvia, me haya refugiado en el bar, me alegro que en esa noche de lluvia, me haya enamorado de ti, me alegro de que en esa noche de lluvia, me haya percato de ti" _


End file.
